


Bath Time

by kiddiluna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Inexperience Ciel, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel wants to ignore his little problem while his butler would rather help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

A young boy who had shoulder length midnight blue hair sat in his nice silver claw tub as he let out a sigh before slowly opening his eyes one was same midnight blue color while the other seemed to have an emblem engraved on it as it illuminated with a rich purple color.

Moving towards the edge of the tub he placed his hand on the side and stood up. Swing his legs out of the tub one by one before he stood firmly out of the tub moving to grab a spare towel and began to dry himself off.

Hissing when the soft cotton brushed against his small cock which was flushed red in irritation. Ignoring the sensation Ciel wrapped the towel around his waist and called out for his butler, "Sebastian!" 

A Few seconds later there was a knock on the door. “May I come in Young Master” Sebastian says from outside the door.

“You may.” Ciel says granting the other permission to enter the room. 

"Young Master your clothes." Sebastian says as he came into the bathroom holding his master’s clothes and set them on the clothing hanger before moving to grab a towel near the sink. Sebastian smiled to himself as he began to dry off his young master’ hair and upper torso when he saw that his young master had a towel around his young master’s waist in one swift movement he ripped off the towel causing his master to jump back in surprise.

He crouched down to be in eye view of his young master cock and began to dry him off. Ciel let out a low moan as he felt the soft towel brush against him.

"Young Master?" Sebastian said as he gazed up at Ciel who began to blushed slightly. 

"It nothing, I'm dry enough." Ciel said taking a hold of the towel and wrapped it around himself once more moving to grab his clothes. Sebastian followed after him watching him get dressed for a few moments before noticing the bulge in his young master pants. "Young Master, I can not permanent you go out with that." Sebastian says as he pointed to the bulge causing Ciel to blush even harder.

"I can do whatever I wish Sebastian." Ciel said trying to step around his butler but Sebastian was content not to let him leave until his problem was taken care of.

"Don't worry Young Master I will take care of that for you." Sebastian said. Before he swiftly pushed Ciel down onto the his bed and climbed on top of him and made away with Ciel pants. He wrapped his gloved hand around Ciel's erection and began with soft yet firm slow strokes.

"Ahh," Ciel gasped as he felt his demon butler getting him off. "Stop Sebastian!"

“Is that a command young master? “ Sebastian says before Ciel could respond the butler gave a series of stocks firmly onto his young master before slowing and continuing his ministrations. 

After a while Ciel began to feel himself grow harder and began to pant even more heavily signalling his was about to cum.

"Young Master are you almost done." Sebastian said with a smirk as he quickened his pace. All Ciel could do was moan and groan. Before he felt a swelling in his stomach.

"Sebastian!" Ciel Screamed as he came. Sebastian quickly moved the towel to prevent the cum from getting on their clothes. Once Sebastian finished cleaning his Young master and straightened him out he picked him up and descended the stairs.

"Very Good, young master." Sebastian said as he smiled down at him but Ciel glared at him through his blush.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guy like this oneshot. Please Leave Kudos and Comments


End file.
